1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, particularly, to a fuse circuit for a semiconductor device capable of reducing an inrush current produced during a power-up period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and the like, which are used as memory elements in an electronic system have a high integration density and operate at high speeds.
In high-performance DRAMs, such as SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM), DDR SDRAM (Double Data Rate SDRAM), FCRAM (Fast Cycle RAM), and the like, as well as the typical DRAM, a fuse circuit may be used. A fuse circuit which may include a laser or current-cuttable fuse and a MOS transistor is widely used in a redundancy circuit for replacing defective memory cells.
An inrush current may be generated by the fuse circuit during power-up of the semiconductor device. The term “power-up period” used herein means a period until the level of a power supply voltage applied to the semiconductor device reaches a set voltage level. The inrush current is generated when the fuse in the fuse circuit is uncut, and as the number of fuse circuits increases, the amount of current increases. In a period before power supply reaches a set level, that is, during the power-up period, the inrush current may be generated when a P-type MOS transistor and an N-type MOS transistor constituting the fuse circuit are on at the same time.
Accordingly, when a large amount of current is generated due to the inrush current during the power-up period, a heavier load may be imposed on initial driving of the internal power voltage generator in the semiconductor device. Accordingly, the operation stability of the internal power voltage generator may deteriorate, causing deterioration in the reliability of operation of the semiconductor device or electronic system. In particular, in the case of a mobile DRAM which is provided in a portable electronic system, for example, the amount of power to be supplied is relatively small, so if the inrush current is generated in the power-up period, the power setting operation may not be normally performed.